The invention relates to a spinner wheel housing comprising an outer housing having at least one cover element, two side elements and of two front wall elements, which are arranged at a distance to each other and are encompassed by said side elements, and of at least one liner insert that can be inserted in the outer housing and that comprises at least one liner cover element, two liner side elements and two liner front wall elements, which are arranged at a distance to each other and are encompassed by the liner side elements.
Spinner wheels are used for surface treatment of work pieces by spinning fine-grained blasting abrasives with a high speed onto the work piece surface. The spinner wheels are in essence comprised of at least one side disc with catapulting blades attached thereon, which extend essentially in the radial direction. The spinner wheel is housed in a spinner wheel housing where it is rotationally mounted. Only in one partial area at the outer circumference of the spinner wheel does the spinner wheel housing have an opening from which the blasting abrasives can exit. The remaining areas of the outer housing are closed and provided with liner elements which provide protection for the actual outer housing against the particles of the blasting abrasive. The liner elements are intended to be wear parts and therefore must be easily insertable and removable from the outer housing.
To guide the blasting abrasive in a targeted manner through the opening, it is funneled through a guiding sleeve that is arranged stationary in the center of the rotating spinner wheel. The guiding sleeve together with the adjacent blasting abrasive feeder is attached to a guiding sleeve cover, which in turn is attached to a recess at the side wall element of the outer housing. Various angular positions can be set through the flange-like connection of outer housing and guiding sleeve cover. Via a screw connection, the blast turbine is attached to a foundation or the base support element of a blast cabinet. The screws run through boreholes in the bottom elements of the outer housing.
A problem with all screw connections that engage in threaded holes is that the blast abrasive itself or the abrasion generated by the blasting process, which is partially in a powder form, can enter and freeze the screw connection. This may lead to the need to destroy the screw connection entirely in cases of repair or maintenance, for example, in order to remove the blast turbine or a guiding sleeve cover. Most often, this is accompanied by significant damage to the machine component that houses the threaded hole.